Bugberry
❝ gsdFewafdfsfe. ❞ — Bugkit to [[Dripsplash|'Dripsplash']] A short furred dark tan kit with a bobbed tail, green eyes, white paw and nose, and is almost identical to his sister. Bugkit has a tannish coat that also looks like it is also dark lilac. He has lynx point markings like his father. His ears, face, and tail are all the same colour while his legs are a gradient. The bridge of his nose is dark brown but has a white splotch. His eyes are a shy emerald green. He currently resides in [[RiverClan|'RiverClan']] as a kit with his siblings and father. 'Appearance' Heritage: American Bobtail/Highlander(from his father) x Moggy(from his mother) Description: A short furred dark tan kit with a bobbed tail, green eyes, white paw and nose, and is almost identical to his sister. Bugkit has a tannish coat that also looks like it is also dark lilac. He has lynx point markings like his father. His ears, face, and tail are all the same colour while his legs are a gradient. The bridge of his nose is dark brown but has a white splotch. His eyes are a shy emerald green. Palette: : = Base (#7a716d) : = Markings (#3d3d3d)(#282828)(#ffffff) : = Eyes (#46826b)(#2d654f)(#47816d) : = Inner Ears (#272727) : = Nose + paw pads (#7b594e) : = Tongue (#ce9680) Voice: Describe their voice Scent: Bugkit smells like fresh rain on stones. Gait: Describe their gait (how they walk) 'Personality' 'Traits' +''' '''Cunning, intelligent, observational ±''' '''Introvertered, curious, dependent −''' '''Cowardly, contemplative, skittish Detail: *'Intelligent:' tba *'Observational:' tba *'Cunning:' tba *'Introvertered:' tba *'Curious:' tba *'Dependent:' tba *'Cowardly:' tba *'Contemplative:' tba *'Skittish:' tba 'Likes' *Bugs **Bugkit has always liked bugs, hence his name. He finds them very interesting. *Stones **Bugkit has liked stones since he was a newborn, he likes to lick them to keep him calmer. 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: Tigerlily, Lynxleap, Birdkit, etc. Age Range: 0-6 moons *Nettlemuzzle gives birth to Birdkit and Bugkit, she sadly passes away. The kits are premature. :*Lynxleap brings the newborn kits back to camp, along with Nettlemuzzle. :*Lynxleap does not pay attention to the kits, Dripsplash offers to watch them. *Perchwish takes the kits to the med. den, only to find out they're premature. :*Tigerlily offers to feed and care for them until they're older. :*Bugkit and Birdkit do not have their names yet. :*Mosspaw finally meets the kits, giving them the names Goofball(Bug) and Fluffbutt(Bird) *The kits learn to speak! They can see and hear! 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Loves | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|StarClan= :Nettlemuzzle/Queen/Mother/dot ::"Dip say yew my maama...No yew noot!" :Bugkit giggles, skipping away. |-|RiverClan= :[[Dripsplash|'Dripsplash']]/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Dip! Dip!" :Bugkit squeals, smiling. :[[Mosskit|'Mosspaw']]/Apprentice/Older sister/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Moos!" :Bugkit bounces around, attacking walls. :[[Birdkit(RC)|'Birdkit']]/Kit/Sister/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Pwedy weef!" :Bugkit smiles, plopping on top of his sister. :[[Tigerlily|'Tigerlily']]/Permanent queen/Caretaker/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Tigawiw! Maa-ma!" :Bugkit giggled, pawing Miss Tigerlily. 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Bugkit.png|by kenzie Untitled679.png|by me Untitled680-2.png|by me Pixel_bug.png|by sARAH!!! HECK.png|by JEN!!!! bug.png|by CAMMIE/Windstorms Bugkit_request.png|by totoro Bugggggggggggggg .png|by glitterysavage Untitled730.png|by dani <3 bugkit_blep_nolash.png|by pal!!! BUG_BOY.png|by corgkey! __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:眠たい Category:RiverClan Category:Kit